IT
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Maureen never gets scared...or does she?


_A/N: This fic is inspired by something that my best friend went through (aside from the ending). She told me about it a very long time ago. I thought it was so funny that I finally decided to write a story about it. Enjoy!_

"OOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOO….!"

"Maureen, shut up!" Joanne hissed, mortified yet highly amused at her howling girlfriend. Almost as a reflex, she whipped her head around to see if anyone was staring at them.

"Relax, pookie! I'm just getting some air! No one is looking at us! We are in the middle of _nowhereeee_…." The drama queen's loud and slightly slurred voice seemed to echo off the uneven and cracked pavement that they walked on. She stumbled into Joanne a little, her speech dissolved into giggles as she caught a look of warning from her uptight partner.

"This street gives me the creeps!" Mimi muttered, glancing around uneasily. "How come there are no streetlights here? How are we supposed to see where we are going?"

As if on cue, the Latina stumbled forward, tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. She cursed under her breath as Angel steadied her.

"Woah! You alright, chica?" The drag queen asked her best friend. Girl's Night Out was fun and all, but this was not the best street for four very drunk girls to come walking home on after the fact.

"I think so."

"Here…." Angel looped arms with the dancer. She was probably the least drunk out of everyone, and she would do anything to keep Mimi safe. "Lean on me for support."

"Thanks, Angel." Mimi smiled.

"AWWWW!" Maureen's shriek of admiration broke into the little moment that the two friends were having. "You two are SO fucking cuuuute! Angel, you'd make an awesome…boy…girl…girl….um…." She grasped for words.

Angel giggled. "It's okay, honey. You don't have to say anymore. I know it's pretty confusing."

"You'd make an awesome girlfriend _and_ boyfriend!" Maureen continued, proud of herself for finishing her sentence. "Do you wanna have sex sometime?"

"_Maureen_!" Joanne grasped her lover's hand tightly. "What the hell?"

"Oh, come on! I was just kidding….sort of." The diva giggled before giving a sly wink to Angel.

"Thanks for the offer, but you and I are both seeing someone." Angel politely declined, smirking at her friend's brash ways.

Suddenly, the girls became aware of a freaky sound that pierced the cool night air around them. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What the hell was _that_?" Maureen craned her neck, attempting to find the source of that noise.

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out." Joanne kept her eyes ahead of her, her eyes were trained on the main road about five blocks ahead of them. That road had lights and people, which equaled safety. She wanted to get off of this creepy little side street as soon as possible.

Then, the noise sounded again. Mimi let her eyes follow it. Her gaze settled on what appeared to be an abandoned factory which stood in a small field on the opposite side of the street. She squeezed Angel's hand in order to get her attention. Angel sucked in her breath when she saw it. Pretty soon, all four girls stopped walking to stare at it.

"It's coming from in there!" Mimi whispered shakily as the noised seemed to float across the field and road, reaching out at them.

Maureen felt a shiver pass through her body. No way in HELL was she going over there! She suddenly wanted to go home…badly.

"Should we see what's going on?" Joanne asked, her voice low and calm.

"What? NO!" Maureen cried, louder than she meant to. "I don't think so!"

"What's the matter, Maureen?" Mimi asked, a hint of teasing in her tone. "Are you scared?"

"No!" The drama queen protested. "It's just…this is stupid and a waste of time. I'm drunk, I have to pee, and I'd rather be screwing Joanne at home right now!" She stamped her foot, pouting just a little. "I'm _not_ scared!"

The stripper wasn't buying it. She smirked mischievously.

"You know who I'll bet lives in that factory? Pennywise, the psycho clown from 'IT'."

"Shut _up_!" Maureen tried to keep her voice from squeaking. "Stop being stupid, Mimi…"

"Honey…" Angel's voice was gentle but firm as she spoke to her best friend. "Don't scare Maureen like that."

"I'm _not_ scared!" Maureen whined again, looking to her girlfriend for support. "Let's just go, okay? The boys are probably worried about us…"

"Since when do you care about what other people think?" Joanne smirked. She enjoyed seeing her girlfriend rattled like this. It served her right for flirting with other women and men at the bar earlier that night.

Maureen paused, then laughed nervously. She hadn't expected Joanne to turn on her like that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Joanne continued. "We should check it out. Maybe someone over there needs help."

"Maybe you're right." Angel softly agreed with the lawyer. "It sounds like a wounded animal…or a person. We can't just walk away."

Maureen's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this.

"You're scared." Mimi piped up again, snickering. That did it.

"Fine!" The performance artist growled. "I'll come with you guys. And once we come back from that stupid factory, _you_ need to shut up, Mimi!"

"Okay, you have a deal. I'll never mention this again." The Latina dancer grinned.

Slowly, the women crossed the road and made their way across the field. Maureen kept her eyes glued to the factory as they approached it. She was filled with dread. Yes, she was scared. Terrified, even. The sound coming from that factory was otherworldly…it kind of sounded like a drowning cat. It creeped her out. Also, Mimi had mentioned one of the things that scared Maureen the most….she _hated_ killer clowns! However, Maureen was not one to back down on a dare. Normally tough, she hated the thought of other people seeing her as 'weak'. She liked to pretend that she wasn't afraid of anything. Getting in touch with her inner actress, she forced herself to casually strut up to the factory with all the confidence in the world...as if it was no big deal. She was good at playing tough.

"I feel like we're part of the Scooby gang or something!" Mimi whispered excitedly.

"I'm Velma!" Joanne quickly spoke up.

"And I'm Daphne!" Maureen grinned, glad for the distraction.

Angel and Mimi looked at one another, realizing that the only other characters they had to choose from were Fred, Shaggy and Scooby.

"We got gyped!" Angel joked with her.

The ladies paused at the entrance of the factory, not knowing what to do next.

"It's pitch black in there!" Joanne turned to her friends. "How will we be able to see anything?"

"Just a second…" Mimi felt around in her coat pocket for a lighter. Just as she pulled it out, that eerie sound came from somewhere inside the building again. She shivered, dropping the lighter accidentally.

"_Now_ who is scared?" Maureen smugly asked her. She bent over, snatching the lighter from the dirt. She raised her head and took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. She held the lighter in front of her as if it was a torch. With a toss of her dark curls, she narrowed her green eyes and marched into the factory with her friends and lover following close behind.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to turn back now!" Angel whispered, trying to keep her teeth from chattering as she gazed around the place. Mimi nodded, huddling next to Angel in a self defensive manner.

"Relax, guys." Maureen tapped her toe cockily, the sound was ungodly loud on the cement floor. "It's just an old shithole. There is nothing going on in this place."

Just then, they heard it…that sound again. This time, it seemed to be close. Maureen's heart sank to her stomach.

_Shit!_

"Come on!" Joanne started to head towards another room. "I think it came from over here!"

"I think you're right!" Maureen hurried past her. She wanted to get there first. As scared as she was, she couldn't let anyone show her up. She burst into the other room, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to take in her surroundings.

Just then, something leaped out at her from the darkness. Before she knew what was happening, her shoulders were grabbed and roughly shook. The creature yelled in her face...

The lighter she was holding went flying, skittering across the pavement. Her heart seemed to stop and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell back on her ass.

"JOANNE! HELP ME!" The diva screamed.

Maureen couldn't believe what happened next….laughter erupted from all around her. Someone had turned on a light, it was blinding at first. She squinted, confused as hell.

"P-pookie?" She asked pathetically.

Her friends were standing in front of her, laughing their asses off. Roger was standing with them, grinning uncontrollably.

"You can scream like nobody else I've _ever_ heard!" The rock singer laughed, slipping an arm around Mimi's waist.

"Wait? This was all…a big JOKE?" Maureen sputtered, outraged. "I…I'll fucking kill _all_ of you!"

"It was my idea." Joanne smirked down at her, reaching out her hand in order to help her up. "Once in a while, you need a good reality check. When I say 'don't flirt with other people', I mean it."

"I can't believe you, Joanne!" Maureen slapped her hand away, remaining on the ground. "You're not getting any sex from me for a _month_!"

"Yeah, let's see how long _that_ will last." Roger muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Angel giggled at his comment.

"I'm _serious_!" Maureen roared, glaring up at everyone. If looks could kill, they would've been in so much trouble.

"Um, Maureen? Are you hurt? You're not getting up…" Angel pointed out, slight concern in her tone.

"I'm fine." Maureen replied curtly. She dropped her gaze, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Just leave me alone for a bit…"

"Oh, my God! Maureen…did you just piss yourself?" Mimi gasped, wide eyed.

"No..." Maureen stated unconvincingly, still staring at the ground.

"Ew..." Roger wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"I think I'll take you up on that month of celibacy after all." Joanne said warily.

"Fuck all of you." Maureen huffed.

"I guess this proves that you really were scared, huh?" Mimi giggled. The drama queen looked up at her, her face had a slight scarlet tinge to it.

"SHUT UP, MIMI!"

THE END


End file.
